Aimer à en crever
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Comment ça tu pars ? Comme ça. ...Tu ne me retiens pas ? Pourquoi je te retiendrais ? Parce que tu m'aimes à en crever." Yumikuri O-S presque drabble


Yo !

Bon bah c'est juste une petite fic, presque un drabble, Yumikuri, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Non, en fait je l'adore. Bref.

Les persos sont à Hajime Isayama, que je respecte beaucoup.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture que j'espère plaisante !

 **Aimer à en crever**

Dans le magasin, les enceintes déversent un morceau quelconque de métal. Les deux filles sont là, à regarder les fringues. Enfin, l'une d'elle. L'autre, elle la regarde, et elle crie presque.

« Comment ça tu pars ?

_Comme ça.

_Ah. »

La jeune fille reconnait Alestorm. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Les mots ne servent à rien.

« Tu ne me retiens pas ? »

Elle a du culot, l'autre.

« Pourquoi je te retiendrais, au juste ?

_Parce que tu m'aimes, évidemment. »

Elle avait envie de lui cracher son amour à la gueule, de le matérialiser et de la frapper avec, jusqu'à la mort. Ça lui paraît plutôt sympa comme solution. Mais tout ce que l'autre trouve à faire, c'est rire. Et ce rire, elle le déteste, elle le supporte pas. T'façon elle la supporte pas, tout court, et merde au reste. Elle se retient de la frapper. De la bousiller. De lui faire ravaler son sourire d'ange et ses putains de cheveux blonds.

« Et tu vas où, comme ça ?

_Me marier. »

Elle retient une grimace. Non, en fait, elle grimace et elle se retient de vomir. Elle serre fort les dents, jusqu'à se faire mal. Elle se tourne vers l'autre.

« Elle est sympa, cette veste, non ? »

Elle a pas eu le temps de parler. Alors elle regarde le cuir que l'autre lui montre. Ouais, il est sympa. Mais elle en a déjà un. La blonde est concentrée sur les fringues sur les cintres et ça la perturbe. Ça devrait pas. Les blondes, c'est que des salopes, on lui avait dit gamine et elle aurait p't-être dû écouter.

« Avec qui ? »

Un silence suit cette réplique, l'autre arrête son geste.

« Le prince charmant, bien sûr. »

Elle lui lance un grand sourire. C'est cruel. Ce sourire qui veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, la princesse ne finit pas avec le voyou. Encore moins si le voyou en question est une fille, tant pis si c'est aussi dur à avaler que du verre. Elle rit encore un peu de sa pauvre vanne qu'en est même pas une et se rapproche de la brune. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens, la maintient entre son corps et le rayon. Elle a toujours son sourire cruel, et Ymir, qui la regarde, Ymir elle comprend pas. Ni ce qu'elle fait, ni ce qu'elle veut. Ou peut-être plutôt qu'elle a peur de comprendre. Ou pire encore, de se tromper en croyant comprendre. Mais ce regard, elle le connaît. Il y a tellement de luxure dedans qu'Asmodée serait charmé. La blonde se hisse sur la pointe des pieds –parce qu'Ymir ne se baissera pas, elle peut à peine respirer- et de son souffle caresse le visage mate. Elle ne sourit plus. Brusquement, elle se retire, dans sa main un T-shirt Cannibal Corpse, qu'elle regarde attentivement. L'autre la regarde, sidérée. Elle devrait la tuer, ouais. Définitivement. Mais la blonde la regarde juste, sourit encore –bon sang, elle va arrêter de sourire, merde ?- et lâche, provocante.

"Hey, what did you expect ?"

Et alors Ymir craque. Elle prend le T-shirt, le jette par terre, attrape la blonde par la gorge et lui donne un coup de boule magistral. Puis elle l'embrasse, tellement fort que ça lui fait mal à elle aussi. Il y a du sang dans sa bouche, elle ne saurait pas dire de qui. Elle mord, suce, lèche, frappe tout de ses dents, resserre sa prise sur la gorge et griffe la peau. Les gens les regardent alors elle la prend par les cheveux et la tire jusqu'à sa moto. Elle la jette dessus et démarre. Elle a pas son casque, la blonde non plus mais elle s'en fout. Elle veut aller le plus loin possible, plus jamais revoir ce sourire dégueulasse sur les lèvres de Christa. Nan, c'était pas Christa, ça. C'était l'autre. Historia. Et bon sang combien Ymir pouvait la détester. Elle. Son sourire. Son rire. Son allure, sa démarche. Parce que c'étaient ceux de Christa, mais en plus douloureux. Parce que tout le monde peut s'appeler Christa. Mais Historia, c'est un prénom royal. Alors la blonde sourit un peu, rit même, et Ymir saurait pas trop dire laquelle c'est mais elle décide de s'en fiche comme de sa première couche. De toutes façons, si elle déteste autant Historia, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime à en crever, dans le fond. C'est ça. Elle aime bien cette expression. Elle l'aime tellement qu'elle pourrait en crever, c'est plutôt vrai, mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus vrai et qu'elle se dit souvent : elle l'aime tellement qu'elle pourrait la crever. Si jamais elle partait, alors elle la rattraperait. Si jamais elle se cachait, alors elle la trouverait. Puis elle l'embrasserait, l'enfermerait à double tour et ne la laisserai plus jamais sortir. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Elle la haïrait passionnément parce que c'est presque pareil. Vous savez, mordre, dans le fond, c'est comme embrasser. Sauf qu'il y a un gagnant. Et elle refusait de perdre.

Mais bon, tout ça, elle s'en fout, c'est pas important. Pour l'instant, Christa est là, derrière elle et elle a pas besoin de la détester tellement. Elle peut juste se retourner un peu et la regarder sourire.

Christa la regarde, elle aussi. Elle se dit qu'elle est contente. Une autre l'aurait laissé partir. Aurait dit l'aimer assez pour la laisser être heureuse ailleurs. Mais non. C'est pas ça l'amour, c'est pas tout plat et facile. C'est pas refuser de faire du mal à l'autre, et que l'autre ne nous fasse pas de mal non plus, non- c'est faire souffrir l'autre à en crever et aimer ça, c'est crever de douleur à cause de l'autre et aimer ça aussi. Ou détester, au choix. Ça ne peut juste pas t'indifférer tellement ça fait mal. Alors, Christa se dit qu'elle envoie chier Historia, que de toute façon, cette putain de princesse elle existe pas, c'est son père qui l'a créée. Elle est juste une bâtarde et ça lui convient. Parce qu'au moins, elle est libre. Elle se redresse un peu, prend appui sur ses genoux et pose la tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Ymir. Elle embrasse sa jugulaire, et sent son pouls. Elle aime bien. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime à en crever »

Ymir sourit, et pose ses yeux sur elle pour lui répondre. Du coup, elle les voit pas. Elle voit pas ce putain de feu rouge, ni ce putain de camion, d'ailleurs.

Parce que, bordel, elles s'aiment à en crever.

. .

..

..

..

. .

...

Fin

Je vous explique, à la base, je voulais poster un truc joyeux. Tout simple, voilà. Raté. Comme la seule autre fic que j'aie posté sur ce fandom. C'est parce que SnK n'est pas une série joyeuse, sûrement. Quand j'ai écrit ça, une citation de Gregory Bron (dramaturge, metteur en scène, acteur de la compagnie AFAG (ça veut dire Au Fond A Gauche) dont je vous conseille les pièces) m'est venue « L'amour éternel résulte le plus souvent d'une mort précoce » enfin, un truc du style, mais en alexandrins. Et je me dis que dans le fond (à gauche… j'arrête, juré), ça ne pouvait pas finir mieux. Elles sont mortes ensemble et au moins elles seront ainsi ensemble pour toujours. Oui, j'essaye de me convaincre que j'ai pondu un truc joyeux.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, même minuscule, même seulement un mot, même si vous n'aimez pas. Parce que, quoi que vous pensiez, ça compte.

Mata nee ^^


End file.
